


СоП-однострочники

by darkflame



Category: House M.D., Life on Mars (UK), State of Play (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame





	СоП-однострочники

++1++

Как Кэл выдержал столько лет общения со Стивеном? С успешным, интересным, умным, но имеющим вредную привычку закатывать истерики по поводу и без Стивеном?  
Секрет прост: он носил специальные наушники не только в типографии.

++2++

Когда Стивен остался пережидать скандал у Кэла, тот даже обрадовался. Значит, доверяет. Да и в гостинице репортёры не дали бы Коллинзу прийти в себя.  
Когда у Кэла поселилась Энн он тоже обрадовался, хоть и не сразу. Но ей тоже докучали журналисты, тоже не у кого было остаться. Да и, судя по последующим событиям, Кэл остался не в накладе.  
Когда дом Кэла стал основным местом сбора для обсуждения расследования и там по очереди ночевали то Стивен, то Энн, его это уже не очень волновало. Волновало кто и зачем убил Соню, причём тут министр и опубликуют ли материал.  
Но после приезда Коллинзов-младших Кэл начал что-то подозревать...

++3++

Однажды Кэл Маккэффри побрился, отоспался, одел последнюю чистую рубашку(предпоследнюю отдал Стивену) и даже её погладил.  
А потом пошёл на работу.  
На работу дисиая Сэма Тайлера.  
Это был самый простой случай получения нужной информации за всю его карьеру.

++4++  
Трудно поверить, но доктор Хаус не всегда был таким циником.  
Трудно поверить т.к. свидетели либо отвыкли от доброго доктора, либо вообще не жили на этом континенте.  
А вот свидетели преображения в принципе не жили подолгу на любом из континентов, предпочитая обитать в некоей редакции.  
Где знаменитый Доктор Хаус и уяснил, что все люди лгут.


End file.
